


What He Wants

by cametobuyplums



Category: We Have Always Lived in the Castle (2019)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Lingerie, Pegging, Rough Sex, Spanking, Topping from the Bottom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-04-24 14:30:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19175227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cametobuyplums/pseuds/cametobuyplums
Summary: In which Charles is a petulant mess when you show indifference towards his fantasy.





	What He Wants

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, loves. This is based on a prompt I received on Tumblr. I hope you enjoy reading. I'd love to know what you think.

Charles Blackwood is  _whiny_  when he doesn’t get his way. A petulant, miserable mess. Short, snappy answers. A permanent pout. Blue eyes downcast as he follows you around. Fluffy, caramel coloured locks bouncing with every shake of his head. He bites his lower lip so often it’s stained red most days. The result of his latest predicament. He wants to try pegging and you show indifference.

Indifference that’s maddening. You maintain a cool front which frustrates him so. Charles wants, no,  _deserves_  it. What he doesn’t deserve is your goddamn neutrality. And still, you continue to deny him. He whines until he’s blue in the face. He tries to win you over with kisses and flowers he’s grown in the garden. He ensures you walk in on him in the shower, fingers buried deep inside himself. And yet, you show no visible signs of weakening. Growing desperation he’s slowly being driven delirious by.

Charles sits up in bed, newspaper held up over his face but it does little to conceal the frustrated huffs of breath that rustle the corners of the pages. A quiet  _ahem_  and he lowers the paper. Undeniable arousal that flickers across his handsome face, even if just for a second before he quickly quells it. His tongue runs along his lips salaciously, every step you take emanating seduction. The twitch of his cock as he drinks you in. 

Painted red lips curved up in a coy smirk. A black corset draped in lace that offers him a tantalising glimpse of what lies beneath. Held together by little gold hooks he’s just itching to undo. It pushes your breasts up, nips in at your waist and caresses your hips. Panties that are no more than a scrap of lace, cut high to expose your ass and he almost groans aloud as you bend to drop your hairbrush back on the vanity.

“I hope you’re not too tired, Charles,” you coo, perching on the bed beside him. “You’ve been acting like a  _brat_  all week. You must be  _exhausted_.”

“On the contrary, darling,” he drawls, head tilted to one side. “You sauntering in here looking so lovely has me wide awake.”

“Oh?” you pout, brows furrowed. “Well, in that case, I wanted to show you something.”

There’s a shift in the air, one he fights even as you bend to retrieve a large box from under the bed. His breath grows ragged, chest heaving with the effort and as much as this is for him, he refuses to give you any power over him. And even so, his breath hitches when you undo the silk ribbon and remove the lid. A hot wave of desire rolls over him.

“You see,” you sigh, allowing him a good look of the contents. “I had this all ready for you, but you’ve been so impatient.”

Charles says nothing. Heat rises under the collar of his nightshirt as you adjust the straps around your hips and thighs. A cocktail of excitement and worry, his eyes widen a fraction. It’s bigger than he was expecting. Thicker, too. But, God, does he  _want_  it. Want  _you_.

“If you had just been a good boy,” you continue, plucking a bottle from the box. “You might have gotten what you wanted a lot sooner.”

“I’m getting what I want now, aren’t I?” he teases, rising to his feet. “You always give me what I want, kitten. You always will.”

Buttons roll across the floor as you yank his shirt open, eyes roaming over the defined muscles of his chest and he feels a swell of pride at your greedy expression. A quirk of your brow and he inhales sharply as you slick your fingers up. It’s alluring, darkly so. Anticipation making him lightheaded. 

“Not everything is about you, Charles,” you murmur, gaze flickering down as he rids himself of his pants. “And I’m going to remind you of that. On your hands and knees.”

Charles’ breath falls in short, shallow pants. The silk sheets cool under his warm skin and he arches his back for your benefit, making the curve of his ass obscene. And then he  _jerks_ , the feel of your palm a sharp sting on his cheek because you couldn’t resist taking the bait and he chuckles, voice roughened by heady lust.

“Can’t you behave, Charles?”

“Where’s the fun in that?”

His taunt is drowned out by a breathy cry. The circle of your finger around his rim and he clenches his jaw tight, cock hard and leaking over the white silk sheets. A smug snicker from you his only warning and then you’re pushing your finger in, eliciting a gasp. You slide it in and out slowly enough but God, it feels  _good_  and not enough in equal measure.

“ _More_ , kitten,” he groans, tilting his head to peer at you. “I want more. Please.”

The pleasantry is accompanied by a dirty grin. It doesn’t escape your attention but Charles can see you’re just as aroused as he is, driven by the imagined power you have over him. And even as you swat at his ass sharply, you oblige. And it’s not long before you’re gliding three fingers in and out of him, eyes awash with a glow from how he purrs delightfully.

“Are you finally going to fuck me now, kitten?” he gruffs out, forehead resting against his wrists. “Only you’re taking an awfully long time.”

Charles cries out. The crook of your fingers  _just_  right as you drag them over his prostate and he fights the tremor that threatens to course through him. 

“Fuck,” he swears. “Do that again.”

“ _Ti piace cosi_?” you giggle. “Do you like this?”

Charles releases his groan into the pillow. His cock impossibly hard and it’s almost painful,  _begging_  for attention and he’s fighting his desperation to come. You crook your fingers again, and he’s  _trembling_ , eyes fluttering and head spinning.

“ _Mi fai impazzire_ ,” he mumbles. “You make me crazy.”

“What was that, Charles?”

An answer cut off by a loud moan as you draw your fingers out. A shiver of delight races down his spine. The utterly filthy sound of your fingers working over something else ripple through the room and his cock  _throbs_. The nudge of something much more blunt at his hole and his heart skips a beat.

“Are you ready, Charles?” you whisper sweetly, running a hand up his thigh. “Are you going to be a good boy and take it?”

Charles is  _breathless_. On the verge of ruin and he only bucks his hips in response, a defiant show of what he wants and it earns him another harsh swat. One he chuckles darkly at. Before the breath is snatched from his lungs. Sharp prickles all over his skin. Heat rushes towards his cock as you press in slowly but firmly.

And God, is it  _better_  than he  _ever_  imagined. A fullness that has him gasping for breath and his brain short circuiting. A moment you still, letting him adjust and then he’s growling with rage. Agonised because he wants  _more_.

“ _Move_ ,” he snarls. “Move, kitten. Use those pretty hips of yours and fuck me. Please.”

“I’ll fuck you how  _I_  want, Charles,” you retort, hand squeezing his thigh warningly. “But since you asked so nicely…”

Charles is triumphant. His smile wiped from his face when you slide out, thrusting in hard enough to make his whole body keen. Mouth open and pressed into the pillow, he’s a  _wreck_  but he’ll be damned if he shows it. He plays you better than anyone else, knowing exactly what it takes to get his way. So he parts his lips, moans your name prettily and feels himself grow closer to the edge as you quicken your hips. Little begs of  _harder_  and  _that feels so good, kitten_  that earn him that relentless pace he desperately craves.

He’s dizzy. Your hands delicate around his hips. The burn of the leather straps on the backs of his thighs. Sweat slicks his back and he feels so  _close_ , burning up with every thrust that’s relentless and nudges inside him  _just_  right. Gasps and moans that meld into one another. Charles is ready to come apart at the seams when you reach underneath and wrap a hand around his cock. He cries out at the unexpected touch, but his tone is all too gleeful, everything you do is for  _his_  pleasure. Even when  _you’re_  the one fucking  _him_ , buried deep in his ass, it’s still for  _him_. And God, if that isn’t a  _thrill_.

“Are you going to come, Charles?” you pant, as he thrusts eagerly into your hand. “You’re so close, aren’t you?”

“ _Cazzo_ ,” he chokes out. “ _Fuck_ , kitten, I’m- “

Charles lets out a hoarse cry, trembling as he comes, spilling on to the bedsheets and surrendering to the sheer ecstasy that crashes through him. His body tightens, arms giving way and he collapses atop the sticky mess he’s just made, groaning because he feels so  _wrecked_. Shaky breaths and quiet cries as you slowly pull out, a soothing hand you run up over his ass and then you’re leaving kisses along his broad shoulders.

Chuckles that rumble through his chest. Charles lifts his head, blearily opening an eye and laughing quietly at your bemused expression. The reflection of him in your irises, his hair tousled and a giddy, charming smirk on his swollen lips. His skin smells of sex and you.

“A few nice words and you just can’t resist giving me exactly what I want,” he husks. “You always give me what I want, kitten. You always will.”

**Author's Note:**

> [Come say hello on Tumblr](http://cametobuyplums.tumblr.com/)
> 
> [If you enjoy my writing please consider buying me a coffee](https://ko-fi.com/cametobuyplums)


End file.
